Infinito
by Emile Black
Summary: Incluso aunque aquel hombre significara para él lo que nadie hasta ese momento había sido... incluso así, no podía dejarse llevar. Tenia un pueblo que defender. Y aun asi, como anhelaba una vida juntos...


**Maiden Rose pertenece a Inariya Fusanosuke (Diosa)**_  
><em>

Infinito

.

.

Estaban en guerra.

Taki no tenía tiempo libre. Su trabajo era estar con sus consejeros, recibir informes, dar órdenes y planificar el ataque. Incluso mientras comía, su mente volaba muy lejos, allá donde la sangre manchaba los campos y los soldados se encontraban con los dioses. No podía permanecer quieto con ello a cuestas. Se levantaba rápidamente, angustiado, deseoso de encontrar una solución, una idea, un acto que pudiese salvar a su pueblo de todo aquel horror innecesario.

Pero Taki, con los años, tuvo que aprender que las ayudas mágicas no existen. Que nadie mas que ellos mismos podían influir en el curso de la historia. El Shinka, por ende, sacudía sus lágrimas, endurecía su rostro y se preparaba para, una vez mas, alentar a los dolientes y consolar a quienes perdían seres queridos. Pero sobre todo, se preparaba para mantenerse a si mismo en pie.

Klaus observaba todo ello con una silenciosa impotencia.

—¡Klaus! ¡Klaus!

Gritaba, pero no con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Quería atraer netamente la atención de su caballero; la intervención de los guardas no era necesaria en tal situación. Molesto, retorció su brazo, intentando liberarlo del agarre de hierro. El rubio no cedió. Continuó arrastrándolo a través de los jardines, con una prisa frenética, obligándole a dar largos pasos que casi conseguían tirarlo. Las hojas secas, caídas recientemente de los árboles, crujían bajo sus botas, haciéndose añicos a su paso. El viento frío le hería el rostro, humedeciendo sus ojos azules y los dorados del mayor. Su respiración agitada era todo cuanto podía oír; su corazón resonaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—K-Klaus...

Taki tenia miedo. Miedo de lo que Klaus pudiera querer hacerle. Miedo del motivo que le obligaba a, con tanta urgencia, arrancarlo de sus deberes para llegar a un destino desconocido.

¿Acaso quería...?

Solo podía ver la amplia espalda, envuelta en su abrigo favorito. Klaus poseía toda la contextura física de la que el carecía, aunque bien podría compensarlo con su destreza. En esa instancia, sin embargo, no le serviría. No lo haría por que no estaba realmente enfadado, no teniendo intención de ocasionarle daño a su caballero. Y por que la diferencia de fuerzas siempre había sido obvia. Imposibilitado de observar los ojos de miel del mayor, Taki no pudo descifrar sus intenciones. Decidió, entonces, apretar con más fuerza su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Klaus se volteó unos centímetros por sobre su hombro, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa.

—Muy bien.

Corrieron un poco más. Taki elevó la cabeza, baja hasta hacia unos instantes, pensativo.

—Klaus, por favor... detente...

—¿Esta es tu nueva estrategia?

No se trataba de estrategias. No se trataba de un maldito conflicto de poder, por los dioses. No era sobre su orgullo como la rosa del emperador, ni como el líder de una tropa de 20 mil hombres.

Era que Klaus parecía incapaz de controlarse.

Taki tenia que velar por su país. Incluso aunque aquel hombre, el de los ojos dulces, su caballero, significara para él lo que nadie hasta ese momento había sido... incluso así, no podía dejarse llevar. No podía simplemente marcharse con Klaus. No podía vivir una vida a su lado como era su deseo, ni podía soltar las dos palabras que se mantenían como un tímido secreto en su boca, por que, una vez libres, traerían consigo dolor. El dolor de saber que tal sentimiento, en una guerra, era completamente vano. Taki no podía ceder ante sus propios deseos.

Y Klaus no quería entenderlo. Se negaba a aceptar que jamás seria completamente suyo. Jamás sería su esposa obediente y enamorada; jamás se comportaría de forma inmadura, poniendo sus sentimientos por sobre el bienestar de los demás.

Eso enfurecía al mayor. Parecía empeñado en extraer hasta la ultima gota del alma de Taki, ansioso por poseerlo de alguna forma. Incluso aunque ello significara alejarlos. Incluso aunque significara forzarlo, manchar aún más su cuerpo, que debería haber permanecido puro, violándolo, hiriéndolo, destrozando su corazón.

¿Que le había ocurrido al dulce Klaus? ¿Al hombre que amablemente le cocinaba recetas cedidas por su hermana, que le hablaba de flores, que le ofrecía protección y consuelo ante su propio horror? ¿La guerra le había hecho eso?

¿Taki le había hecho eso?

Y su rostro se contrajo. Aceptaría el castigo de su amante. Seria una forma de corregir su propia debilidad, de aliviar un poco su mente ante la culpa. Taki no dejaría de pensar que, de no haber nombrado a Klaus su caballero, solo por su egoísmo y su necesidad de él, el mayor seguiría siendo el mismo.

_ "¿Lo ves, Klaus? Al parecer, incluso aunque nos amemos, no nos trae mas que problemas en medio de este desastre..."_

Se detuvieron. Klaus se giró hacia él, tranquilizándolo con la mirada.

—No te preocupes. No te haré nada.

Estaban frente a la cabaña en la que Klaus residía.

Taki se limitó a desviar la mirada, cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello. La leve sonrisa del extranjero desapareció. Se acerco al menor, aproximando su mano a su rostro, deteniéndose unos milímetros antes de acariciar la tersa piel de sus mejillas. Bajó el brazo, observando tristemente a su flor. ¿Cuanto daño le había hecho? Klaus ya no quería continuar con ello. Taki, casi sin darse cuenta, estaba perdiendo de a poco toda su dulzura y fragancia de rosa. Le habló de cerca, procurando no asustarle con sus movimientos.

—Prometí que no volvería a tocarte. Pienso cumplirlo.

Taki se atrevió a mirarlo, sus ojos azules húmedos.

—¿Que quieres de mi, entonces?

Klaus sintió esa frase como un aguijón en el pecho. Negó rápidamente, haciendo cuanto podía por contenerse de remecerlo. Su indiferencia para con el le hería como nada.

—No me hables así. Se que no he hecho las cosas bien, pero quiero enmendarlas. Yo te amo...

Taki miró el piso rápidamente. Klaus empuño ambas manos, apretando su boca en una línea rígida. Decidió tener paciencia. Guardo las protestas en su interior, extendiendo amablemente una mano hacia su dueño.

—Por favor. Solo ven.

Taki, luego de unos segundos de duda, aceptó. Siguió en silencio al mayor hasta el interior. Dejó que éste le ofreciera asiento, observando distraídamente el lugar en el que tantas veces Klaus lo había tomado. Donde...

No. Taki no quería guardar tales recuerdos. Prefería atesorar los tiempos mejores, cuando Klaus y el realmente hacían el amor. Deseaba poder rememorar con claridad el rostro de su amante junto al suyo, diciéndole cuanto lo quería, haciendo su rostro arder y su corazón latir como si fuese a escapar de su pecho, porque tanta dicha no era posible...

—Klaus...

Habia estado junto a la ventana, observando el exterior a través del cristal, haciendo algo en la pequeña mesa junto a ésta que Taki no podía ver. Se inclinó, intentando observar desde otro ángulo, pero el mayor se movió, bloqueando nuevamente su visión.

—Espera.

Luego de un rato un aroma muy dulce inundo el lugar. Al Shinka le parecía conocido, pero no lograba recordar a que correspondía. El nivel de saliva en su boca aumentó. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a levantarse para resolver el enigma, Klaus se volteó hacia él, sonriendo amablemente

—Desayuno especial— susurró, poniendo el recipiente frente a él, sobre la mesa de madera.

Era mermelada de rosas.

—Oh, vaya... — era un manjar. Klaus le había dado a probar una vez, en Luckenwalde, cuando su

hermana Claudia le había enviado una dotación especial de comida casera. El caballero sonrió al ver la expresión del chico. Puso el pan y la jarra de jugo de manzana sobre la mesa, sabor favorito de Taki. El siguiente plato traía pasteles de diferentes clases. El menor observo maravillado durante unos instantes la mesa.

Luego volvió a la realidad.

—Klaus, no debería...

Por supuesto que no. ¿Como podría disfrutar siquiera de ese instante de felicidad, cuando tanta gente lo estaba necesitando? Era muy egoísta de su parte... se sentía culpable solo por añorarlo.

—¿Como pretendes dirigir un país si te derrumbas?

Su boca tembló en duda. Sostuvo la mirada de las anestesiantes pupilas doradas, como preguntándoles si realmente podía disfrutar. Si estaba bien que hiciera eso. Klaus le miró dulcemente, como en antaño, sin necesidad de contacto, solo comunicándole en silencio que le amaba, que no lo dejaría solo. Que siempre le apoyaría. Taki recordó una vez mas porque se había enamorado de tal forma del extranjero, hasta el punto de transgredir todas las reglas que regían su vida, entregándose completamente a él. Mordió su labio antes de cerrar los ojos, derrotado.

"Gracias, Kami-sama. Prometo esforzarme el doble por esto" pensó.

Klaus se sentó a su lado, guardando una distancia prudente. No quería presionarlo. Sonrió de lado e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, incitándolo a servirse. Taki asintió y cogió una rebanada de pan, untándola con la mermelada. Al morder un trozo y percibir el dulce intenso en su paladar, sin proponérselo y sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos. Trago a duras penas.

—Muy rico—susurro, ahogado. Limpio sus mejillas húmedas, intentando no darles importancia,

incluso aunque las gotas saladas continuasen marcando surcos en su rostro. Su caballero se aproximó un poco más.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Tampoco se propuso reír entre el llanto. Simplemente ocurrió. Y es que los recuerdo más dulces de su vida, de la ocasión en que él y Klaus hicieron el amor por primera vez, volvieron a su mente. El mayor inicio el acto amatorio con una pregunta muy similar, dando a entender que ocurriría a continuación, porque desde hacia mucho tiempo, ambos sabían que lo que sentían no era algo pasajero. Y Taki no quiso hacer nada para evitarlo. Asintió y, sintiéndose idiota, dejo que los brazos fuertes y protectores de su amante le envolvieran, trayéndole paz. Trayendo un poco de alivio a su conciencia pesarosa. No correspondió el gesto, pero ambos sabían que era una caricia en toda regla.

—Taki... esta bien que llores. Puedes hacerlo. Estará bien si solo yo te veo hacerlo.

Si, estaría bien. Klaus podía ser su único refugio en el mundo. Klaus podía devolverle el valor para continuar, para pelear y no perder la esperanza. Tal vez, incluso aunque su amor y su futuro juntos fuese inexistente, aunque sus vidas se fueran en busca de un ideal imposible, incluso aunque acabaran muertos de forma anónima, en un campo cualquiera, en esos breves instantes de dicha absoluta, disfrutando de lo pequeño y hermoso de la vida, Taki podría encontrar la felicidad de lo que sería una vida con él. Una vida feliz. Una vida duradera, pero, sobre todas las cosas, una vida juntos. Se abandonó al reconfortante sentimiento en su pecho, a la agridulce alegría de su corazón, al descanso de su alma.

Tal vez, ese amor infinito podría ayudarle a sobreponerse a la guerra.

.

.


End file.
